Ver Equivocadamente
by The Riddler 23
Summary: Ojos que no ven, cámara que te lo muestra.


**Ver equivocadamente.**

Ya colocada la cámara de seguridad en la entrada de la casa, en una de esas gruesas columnas que adornaban el frente, el padre de Hogard, deseoso por ver los resultado, encendió el monitor receptor a la imagen proyectada de su puerta de entrada. Una estupenda calidad de imagen, una cámara de confiables servicios, aquellas de tamaño minúsculo de color plateado.

Luego de finalizar con otro matutino almuerzo preparado por la señora Blinder llega la hora de la siesta, y es ahí cuando, mientras sus padres duermen, Hogard usaba el ordenador de la casa para revisar su correo electrónico. Mientras concentraba toda su atención hacia la pantalla, la luz en el monitor de la cámara, a un lado de la computadora de Hogard, comenzó a resplandecer indicando señal de movimiento. Mientras que una aburrida conversación, con un tedioso compañero de escuela se lleva a cabo vía internet, Hogard alcanzó a notar la sobresaliente, aunque pequeña, luz del monitor de seguridad titilando. El niño, con poco entusiasmado en conocer a que se debía esa nunca antes vista señal, supo que brillaba por alguna clase de estorbo, gracias a haber leído las instrucciones previamente. Se hacía presente una capa de color verdoso cubriendo la imagen del monitor, como si algún estorbo se hubiese topado con la lente de la cámara.

Por esta razón, Hogard, salió fuera para confirmar qué era lo que estaba tapando la visión del rodaje; pero para su sorpresa, no vio absolutamente nada en la cámara, solo un lente extremadamente limpio y ajeno a cualquier suciedad. Desconcertado de la situación, el joven encaminó el paso hacia el monitor de vigilancia para revisar si el problema seguía en pie, lo cual era así, la cámara aún estaba obstruida por algo.

Hogard regresó para pasarle la mano al lente y comprobar qué sucedía, cuando, de un momento al otro, al pasar sus dedos, sintió algo húmedo y esponjoso, algo viscoso, pero, aunque extrañado por la sensación, no le dio ninguna importancia, y continuó pasando su mano por toda la cámara. Mientras lo hacía, la pantalla del monitor, en el otro extremo del a casa, iba descubriéndose, dejando de lado aquel obstáculo de color verde.

Ya limpia de al parecer nada, la lente estaba al descubierto. Aunque todo parecía resuelto, Hogard regresó confundido a la pantalla para cerciorar si lo que había hecho había tenido resultados. Estaba limpia, pero aunque acababa de resolver un aparente problema técnico, en la pantalla siguió divisando algo increíble e inexplicable, lo que se suponía que era su entrada y calle vistas por la cámara, lo único que se alcanzaba a divisar eran extrañas y nuevas colinas de color morado y verde fuertes, una cueva que nunca antes había visto, un camino a la distancia, rodeado de plantas que ni en películas había conocido. Entre todo este paranormal paisaje, una extraña alimaña entró al marco de la cámara, arrastrándose sobre su vientre , una criatura pegajosa y horrible, de colores obscuros, y unas garras que, a simple vista ,podrían desgarrar un muro de tan solo un toque. Aterrado ante la situación, Hogar salió corriendo de su casa para comprobar la identificación de esa desconocida figura, pero cuando sus ojos contemplaron el paisaje exterior, este era tan solo el de su silencioso vecindario, acompañado del vecino de la esquina dando un paseo y un fondo cubierto de los mismos árboles y pinos verdes que lo adornaban a diario.

Con todas esas preguntas rondando su cabeza, Hogard volvió corriendo, a través del estar, hacia el lugar del monitor, para tan solo contemplar que el paraje mostrado por la cámara seguía siendo el mismo del comienzo, solo que esta vez, aquella desagradable criatura inhumana proveniente de quien sabe dónde, se encontraba a pasos de la cámara de vigilancia, o en otras palabras, de la puerta de la casa de Hogard. Este, quedándose sin voz y no pudiendo ni gritar para llamar a sus padres, tomó su bate y encaminado hacia la puerta, con sus dientes tiritando de escalofríos, tomó un profundo suspiro que le heló sus pulmones, y poniéndose a un costado de la puerta, la abrió con esperanza de poder reaccionar brutalmente ante aquella criatura, sin que el miedo ganara sus impulsos. Al abrir la puerta y mirar hacia el exterior, no tuvo reacción alguna ante la presencia del anteriormente mencionado vecino, quien según él, pasaba a conversar con el padre del muchacho. Hogard, con un gesto pálido y confundido, invitó a pasar al hombre y quedándose apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se mantuvo pensante con sus ojos en dirección al vecindario.

Situación completamente inentendible ante la joven mente de Hogard, él ve un mundo diferente al que su cámara divisa, él distingue aquel vecino, y cada persona que pasa ante su entrada, como personas normales, como son en su realidad, con dos ojos, nariz, una boca y orejas, cinco dedos en manos y pies, dos pies y dos brazos ; pero su cámara observa todo lo contrario, un ser ajeno a la realidad, con dos pequeños y delgados brazos arrugados, algo que se arrastraba sobre sí mismo para poder desplazarse, con ojos saltones y amarillos, acompañados de una boca sobresaliente, con labios gruesos y verdes.

¿Qué tal si así es todo? ¿Qué tal si todos vemos nuestro mundo como cada uno de nosotros lo ve, a nuestra debida forma? Pero los demás ¿lo ven igual a cada uno de nosotros? Y si una persona ve el color amarillo, citando un ejemplo, al que cada uno lo llama amarillo, pero que para una persona quizás sea visto como el color azul, o el rojo o cualquier otro, pero aun así todos lo llamamos amarillo, engañándonos unos a los otros sin siquiera saberlo, creando un mundo perpendicular a nuestros ojos, pero paralelo a nuestras mentes. Tal vez cada uno ve distintas cosas, que para todos son las mismas solo por sus nombres. Quizás que todos vemos distintos mundos que para todos es el mismo; excepto para Hogard y su dimensional cámara de vigilancia.

Este es mi punto de vista, ¿o el de usted?, ¿o el de todos aunque sea diferente pero aun así es el mismo?


End file.
